Frozen Fire And Ice
by bigrigbryce
Summary: After the events of Return Of the King,Gandalf and Frodo had made there way towards the fairytail land of Once Upon A Time and home to many disney characters such as Anna,Elsa,Merida,Snow White,Prince Charming and so on and so forth


Frozen

Fire and ice

By

Bryce A Imholz

BI

CHARACTERS

(ARENDELLE CITIZENS)

QUEEN ELSA-QUEEN OF ARENDELLE

PRINCESS ANNA-PRINCESS OF ARENDELLE

KRISTOFF-PRINCESS ANNA'S LOVE INTEREST

OLAF-A SNOWMAN CREATED BY ELSA

KAI-LOYAL SERVANT TO THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS

gERDA-SERVANT TO THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS

CAPTAIN ELLIS-CAPTAIN OF THE MILITARY

(CORONA CITIZENS)

KING DAVID-KING OF CORONA

QUEEN ROWENA-QUEEN OF CORONA

PRINCESS RAPUNZEL-PRINCESS OF CORONA

PRINCE EUGENE FITZHERBERT-PRINCE OF CORONA

PASCAL-RAPUNZEL'S BEST FRIEND WHO IS A CHAMELEON

(DUNBROCH CITIZENS)

KING FERGUS-KING OF DUNBROCH

QUEEN ELINOR-QUEEN OF DUNBROCH

MERIDA-REBEL PRINCESS OF DUNBROCH

ANGUS-MERIDA'S NOBLE STEED

_Part 1_

As his eyes flicked open,he tried to remember how I got into such a luxurious room and what had transpired since."Your Majesty,until we know about that man I must insist on placing round the clock security guarding you and your sister" a gruff voice said. he decided to listen to them and lifted head to listen apparently there were 2 individuals talking about he just outside his a second voice obviously female replied "Captain I appreciate your concern for me and my sister but that won't be necessary" I couldn't see either individual but the man must've been pretty shocked. "Captain ,I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and my sister." The Queen finished. "But your Majesty-""Captain Ellis this conversation has concluded,Kai?" A third voice which the Queen addressed as Kai spoke which had almost a fatherly tone to it said "Yes your Highness?" He heard Elsa respond "Kai would you kindly escort Captain Ellis back to his quarters while I get acquainted with our new guest please?"

"Kai must be a royal servant" He thinks to himself. "Yes your Majesty" Kai responded "Would you also inform Anna that supper will be served within the hour?" "Of course, Princess Anna will particularly enjoy the meal tonight" With a low bow Kai shuffles off with the captain who looks at Queen Elsa with in the room The man attempted to rise but due the injury he apparently suffered my body responded with then the door opened and a 22 yr old young woman walked in wearing a dress completely made of ice which sparkled as walked toward him. As she gets closer I notice her beautifully toned body,platinum blonde hair in a loose french braid, her piercing blue eyes stare at the man as purple eyeshadow covers the top of her body was nice and slender which complimented her facial features. She had rosey cheeks, pale skin with light freckles and pink lips. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty as walks over to with a dazzling smile on her man in the bed smiles back and do my best to conceal my staring(which worked by the way)"Good afternoon, I'm glad to see that your healing quickly. He try to rise again and prop myself up as best as i can "Your Majesty I-" Elsa holds up her hand cutting me off "Please call me Elsa,and you may stay as long as you need,it's the least i can do for since what you did for me and my sister." Hiram Summerholt tried to remember what had given him his injuries but can't seem to. He cleared his throat "Please forgive me Elsa but it seems that i do not recall the events of what gave me my injuries perhaps you could enlighten me?" She smiled at Hiram and responded" Of course sir, Three days earlier you were invited to dine with me and my sister to determine the future of my military,we walked through the south-east corridor when the event ceiling in the corridor began to crack and give up as you told me and my sister to get to safety a gigantic size of cement gave way and you caught waiting for us to get out of the wing. Unfortunately you were not fast enough to get to safety that's when the rest of the ceiling fell" Hiram see her shudder "When we returned it to the efforts of five men to lift the large slab off of you" He nods running his finger over his chin "You said your sister was present at the tragic event? Is she alright?" The Queen nods "Anna is fine though she was at first shaken up but my sister is a tough person." He smiles "General I am grateful you saved me and my sisters life but I am curious to find out more about your powers" Elsa asked. Hiram sighed and nodded knowing she'd question him. "My powers?I was born with them,I had first found out when i lifted three crates of bricks in stack with one hand when I was 8 years old,When I turned 12 i got another surprise when I discovered that I could manipulate and control fire." He saw Elsa nodding in understanding

After chatting with Hiram about her difficulties with her abilities in the past Elsa turns and heads to the door. "I must go and prepare for supper would you care to join us?"Elsa asked. Hira, accepts her invitation. Hiram lifted himself up and noticed that the pain that was present earlier was not there anymore. "Oh! Our royal seamstress was able to repair your uniform since it became damaged in the calamity earlier." Elsa added. "Thank you your Majesty for and generous hospitality,I can't thank you enough" Hiram said as Elsa blushed a little "Your very welcome General" She leaves and Hiram rises from the bed and into the lavatory,when was in the dark room he held out his index finger and a small flame appeared and he willed the flame to grow brighter. Once it was bright enough he looked at his reflection in the mirror and lifted his shirt and his eyes went had a large scar on the right side of his chest which looked like had healed itself in seconds.

"Maybe it was too old and just fell?" Olaf suggested to Elsa who had been trying to figure out why a perfectly stable structure had collapsed so randomly two days ago. "I'm not sure about that Olaf,I think whoever did it planned it on purpose" OLaf was confused at this point "Who'd want to hurt you? Besides Hans?" Elsa's eyebrows narrowed at the mention of his name. "I don't think it was me they were trying to hurt,I think it was our guest from Corona" "Whats his name I didn't get to meet him yet!" Elsa chuckles at Olaf's child like personality. "His name is Hiram Summerholt and he is the General of the Coronian military and he works for my aunt and uncle who are the king and queen of Corona and there daughter is our cousin." Olaf giggles "I can't wait to meet him!" Just then the doors burst open and an overly excited girl came in. "Mmmm everything smells delicious and I can't wait to meet our new guest!" Elsa was delighted to see her sister Anna so happy. Ever since the Great Thaw Elsa had been making that any alone she had was spent with Anna rekindling their Anna her young blonde haired boyfriend Kristoff came in. "No Feisty Pants I can't stay,I have ice to deliver" Anna started to pout. "Awww come on Kristoff!Can't you just stay and meet the military general with me?" His shoulders dropped in defeat "Fine but then you can tell Oaken why I'm late with his ice" Anna smiled happily "Sure!" Anna took a seat next to her sister who sat besides Olaf who was waving his carrot nose around and making strange noises. "So Elsa! What is the General like? Does he have powers like you?Cause the way he caught that chunk of ceiling sure looks like he does!" Elsa smiled in admiration at the way Anna still acts. "Yes he does have powers like me ("I knew it!")and he also has the strength of 12 men"

Anna whistled impressed. "Really? And he is from Corona?" Elsa nods as the doors open again and Hiram comes in wearing a formal sleeping had marks under his eyes like he's had many sleepless nights. "Hello everyone I apologize for my attire my uniform was damaged while protecting you two" Anna blows away his apology "Oh it's fine I sometimes spend a whooole day in my sleepwear" Hiram chuckled "Is this true Your Majesty?" Elsa laughs " Yes General and please call me Elsa" He bows his head in curtsy. He took a seat next to the ice harvester across from Anna,Elsa,and Olaf. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation General" Hiram smiled "A meal with the Queen and princess of Arendelle?It's an honor"

"Now time for introductions!" Elsa said as she gestured over to her sister "This is my sister Anna" With a mouthful of roast duck Anna says"Hello!" Elsa then gestures to Olaf "This is Olaf,one of my first creations who is a real snowman" Olaf waves "Hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf announces. Hiram reaches over and shakes his twiggy arm. "And beside you is Kristoff Bjorgman Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer" Kristoff shakes Hiram's hand "Well it's an honor to meet all of you especially Olaf here,but unfortunately there are numerous topics to discuss Queen Elsa,Now there are rumors in Corona that The Southern Isles and Weselton are preparing to attack Arendelle now I myself do not believe the rumors but we must be prepared for anything" At this point Kristoff got up "I'm sorry but I must be going I have ice to deliver" Hiram nodded "Farewell ,I'm sure we'll run into each other again" Kristoff gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and she instantly blushed. Once Kristoff lest Hiram returned to his conversation. "As I was saying if the rumors are true and Hans and The Duke are preparing to attack would Arendelle have enough troops to defend her?"Anna looks at Elsa and both girls look worried when Olaf smiled and said "Well that's ok! Who needs soldiers when when Elsa can make hundreds of snow monsters!" Hiram laughed at Olaf's passiveness "Haha Olaf even if she could make that many the Southern Isles and Weaseltown have a formidable army that could take my own home if they wished" Elsa was in deep thought "What do you suggest we do General?" "I have written to DunBroch before I arrived feeling it necessary to ask them to supply Arendelle troops incase of an attack.I also talked with King Fergus and Queen Rowena about the situation." Elsa nods starting to grab food and adding it on her plate after a few moments of awkward silence Elsa cleared her throat "So General how long have been in the service of Corona's military?" Hiram swallowed the duck he was currently "9 years this coming winter Elsa" "Do you enjoy working in the military services? "Oh yes I love to contribute to my home and help those who need it most" Elsa nods as Anna slurps down some milk loudly and everybody stares. "What?" she asks Elsa shakes her head laughing silently "And how is our cousin Princess Rapunzel these days General?" Hiram smiles at the mention of Rapunzel "Wow where to start? She is ecstatic to be back with her parents and loves serving the kingdom and interacting with her loyal subjects and on an even brighter note her husband Prince Fitzherbert has been cleared of his crimes as Flynn Ryder" Anna clapped her hands happily "Ooh that's so wonderful! I'd love to come and visit them!" Hiram smiled once again "I would be very happy to have some company on the trip back to Corona and Sir Kristoff would be most welcome as well-" Anna's face lit up at the invation but Elsa cut off Hiram and spoke up "Now wait just a minute!-" "Her Majesty would be most welcome too!" Elsa looked upset now "Thank You General but I can't just run off taking trips when the Hans could attack any minute! Besides who'd watch over Arendelle?!" Anna spoke up now "Um Elsa?What about Queen Elinor? She and Mother were close friends maybe she'll help us? Plus it would only be a three day wait for a response since they are so close!" Elsa thought "Elsa if it helps I will personally guarantee you and your sisters safety,you have my word." Elsa bit her lip and looked at Anna who had the eyes of a adorable puppy. "Very well General I will write to Queen Elinor tonight but I must warn you if anything happens to my sister you will have to answer to me" Elsa says while Anna dances whooping and cheering.

After the meal Hiram retired to his sleeping quarters for the night and headed to a much needed he slept Hiram's dream was peaceful but then they turned into a was back in Corona and many people were out in the village as if something reached his arm to touch someone's shoulder when a majority of the villagers vanished into black smoke and was blown away leaving a trail to the castle as he saw figures standing around something,he walked closer and saw the Prince and Princess with the king and queen and their heads were lowered as if in got even closer and saw to his shock that Princess Anna and Kristoff. Anna had tears pouring down her face while Kristoff eyes were filled with sadness and did his best to comfort Anna. He made to the item they were standing around and to his horror a body was clutching something inside,Hiram quickly realized that it was Elsa clutching the body but couldn't see the body itself as she was in a beautiful dark blue icy wedding dress. Princess Rapunzel gently guided the sobbing Elsa away and Hiram's eyes went wide in complete horror as he saw his own dark cold pale dead body in the casket."NOOO!" Hiram screamed as he sat upright while cold sweat flowed down his forehead his eyes still wide in fear.

"So do you that Queen Elinor will come?" Kristoff asked Anna the next morning. "I hope so!I really want see Rapunzel again-" Anna's sentence was drowned out by Sven the reindeer "What is it buddy want a carrot?" Sven just pointed his chin past Anna. The two of them turned and saw Elsa walking over."Well I guess I'll see-" "Kristoff ever time Elsa comes by doesn't mean you need to leave!" Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement "I agree with Anna,Kristoff you helped Anna save me you are welcome here anytime." Kristoff nodded "So Anna just told that you are going to see Rapunzel?" Elsa smiled and nodded "Yes and Hiram kindly extended an invitation to you as would I it would make Anna very happy if you came with us Kristoff" "Really? You want me to come with you?" Anna sighed "Of course I want you to come Kristoff! I love you!"

Kristoff smiled "I love you too Anna and yes I'll go with you"

Nearby Hiram was staring out into the fjord as he thought of his dream last night. He holds out his hand opening his palm and he thought of a small ball of fire in his palm and it appeared. He smiles he wills it bigger and soon it's the size of a walnut he wills it even bigger and it grows to the size of an throws it into the fjord as voice is heard behind him. "Impressive!" Captain Ellis says. Hiram nods "Thank you Captain and how do you do this fine morning?" Ellis smiles a bit and replies "Very well General thank you I came to report that the carrier pigeon you sent to Queen Elinor has returned with a note for you" Ellis handed Hiram the note and Hiram's face lit up with joy "Queen Elinor has accepted Queen Elsa's request to stand in as acting Queen for a few days!" The Captain's attitude turned cold and sarcastic "And why General might the Queen be leaving us?" Hiram noticed his dark tone and replied "Well Captain I invited the Queen and her sister to Corona to visit her Cousin and Aunt and Uncle" The Captain retorted with "And what would Arendelle do if Prince Hans attacks while your gone?" Hiram smiled "Captain I always prepare for the worst and humbly requested that Queen Elinor bring some troops with her as a precaution." Captain Ellis's attitude changed back to his polite way. "I do apologize General I am only looking out for my people" Hiram understood he would do anything for Corona as well. Before joining the Coronian military he came from a different land and had a different name so Hiram sympathized with Captain Ellis and his hestitance with strangers. The Captain glanced at Hiram's sword which was shorter than most. "I notice that your sword is shorter than most General" Hiram unsheaths it and it resembles a roman sword and dagger. It's blade was steel grey and 25 ½ inches with strange patterns on it. "Ah yes that is because it gives me a more deadly advantage against my enemies,seeing as I'm the best swordsman in Corona as well as efficient in hand to hand combat." Hiram hands it to Captain Ellis who finds it surprisingly light. "And the blade? What metal is forged from?" Ellis asks as he swings and twirls it a bit. "Alas Captain I do not know but I do know that it comes from a land called Middle-Earth" Hiram said. "I've heard tales of extraordinary battles and magic came from there" "As have I Captain" The Captain returned Hiram's sword and said "Well I must be on my way,good day General" "And to you too Captain" The two parted ways.

Later that day Hiram ran into Anna who was going to see Elsa "Oh hey watch it!" She was shocked to see he Hiram "Oh um uh General I'm a so so so sorry you see I wasn't watching where i was Going and-" He smiled dusting himself "It's quite alright Princess I was in deep thought so we both goofed" She chuckles "hehehe goofed" He asked Anna where Kristoff was "Kristoff? Oh he's out delivering ice,thanks to Elsa he can stay in business all year!" Hiram laughs "Guess that's a bonus to dating the Ice Queen's sister?" Anna laughs too "Well when you see him can you tell him I'd like to speak to him I need his help with something." Anna nodded promising that she would "So Princess where are you headed to on this fine day?" "Oh me and Elsa are going to her Ice Palace to retrieve her crown she left it when she ran away" Hiram nods "I myself was just going to tell Elsa that Queen Elinor had accepted her request to stand in for Queen for a few days!" Anna was overjoyed "Oh how wonderful! I can't wait to tell Kristoff!'' "Anna i guarantee you will love Corona!" She smiles "The villagers are so friendly and kind" Anna claps in joy "Oh Elsa will be delighted to hear this! General?Would you like to join us on our journey to the ice palace?I wanted to surprise Elsa there with the news!" Hiram bowed "It would be an honor to travel with you and the Queen" Anna blushed "But I would advise you bring a small weapon to defend yourself from wolves and other dangers" Anna watched as Hiram unlatched his dagger from his left leg and handed it to Anna "Oh but I uh,um are you sure?" Hiram nods "Anna when the time comes you will know what to do"

Anna and Hiram walked to Elsa's room and once they were there Anna knocked 3 times on her door. "Elsa? Are you ready to go?" Elsa's voice replied "Yes Anna just give me a minute please" A few moments later Elsa came out and her hair was in a bun much like she had at her coronation. "Oh hello Hiram did my sister invite you to join us?" He nodded "Yes Your Majesty and I hope you don't mind but i supplied Anna with my old dagger" Elsa face was red with anger "What?! Anna doesn't need to use weapons!" Hiram backed away bit "With all due respect Elsa but Anna needs to know how to protect herself if your not there" Elsa stepped forward threateningly "Are you saying that I'm incapable of protecting my own sister?" Hiram's hands went up in defense "Of course not Your Majesty but you won't always be with Anna and she needs to be able use a blade in that situation" Elsa glared at Hiram when Anna cut between them "Elsa he's right I want to be able to protect myself without relying on someone" Elsa took a deep breath and calmed down "Very well fair point General" Hiram sighed in relief. "Well shall we go then?" Elsa asked "As you wish Queen Elsa" They headed out and set off on some horses towards the North Mountain. After moments passed Hiram broke the silence "So Elsa you told me that you were born with the power of winter?" Elsa sighed "Yes I always used to believe my powers were a curse until Anna showed me that I shouldn't fear them" "Back in Corona we call individuals like that children of the moon" Elsa's eyebrow went up in curiosity. "A what?" "Well about every 1,000 years the planets align and bestow individuals with the gift of winter or summer in this land" Elsa caught the emphasis when Hiram said 'this land'. "What do you mean by this land?" Hiram smiled "Have you heard of Middle-Earth?" Elsa shook her head no "Well this land has the most dangerous and beautiful magic I've seen before and my sword was forged there as well,it was made by elves and the blade glows blue when there is danger nearby" "Oh wow!" Anna said as they passed Oaken's store. Not much further they made it to the spot where Anna and Kristoff were attacked by they reached the large gap Elsa dismounted her steed and took a deep breath she then released a blast of snow across the gap that formed into a snowy bridge and the moment Elsa stepped on it it turned into smooth ice.

"Incredible!" Hiram says walking onto the were half way when Hiram had a sharp pain in head a flash of light engulfed his got up realising he wasn't in Arendelle looking around he saw nothing but chaos and was a flash of light in the distance and Hiram walked over to it seeing his grandfather Jeremiah locked in battle disarming enemies with 71 inch long brown staff. Jeremiah held his staff above his head and twirled it continuously as the sky darkened and the clouds spun along with the staff finally Jeremiah slammed the staff on the ground and the amount of force from the clouds and wind pushed everyone around him away.

Another flash of light went off and Hiram was back on the bridge with Anna and Elsa. "General did you hear me?" Anna asked "Oh i do apologize my mind was elsewhere for a moment "I asked do you know Princess Merida?" "That Anna is a story for another time" Hiram said as they reached Elsa's ice castle. She turned "Um General word of caution I have my snow golem Marshmallow protecting my palace and he is easily angered when provoked so I suggest keeping your sword in it's sheath" Anna nods "Tell me about it,I threw a snowball at him and he went crazy and attacked me and Kristoff" Elsa turned "Why the hell would you throw a snowball at him?" Elsa asked irritated "Well after you kicked me out he threw Olaf into a snow pile" Anna answered. A large roar shock the mountain and Hiram's hand instinctively went for for his sword but he decided to heed Elsa's warning. They approached the snow golem and he growled as he saw Anna and the newcomer but Elsa stepped forward "Hello Marshmallow I've missed you" "Elllssa" Her hand caressed his cheek as he bent down "Yes I'm here and i'm looking for something I left,something shiny." Marshmallow's right hand reached behind his back pulling something off an ice spike and sure enough it was her crown. "Th-thank you my friend." She said with tears swelling in her eyes. She raised her hand and in the blink of an eye he started to disappear. "Gooodbyyee" Elsa had tears pouring while Anna was comforting Elsa "Oh Elsa I'm so sorry" "He was the one there for me when I was scared after the coronation fiasco,he was my friend" Hiram placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder "But now you have new friends that will protect you and love you" Anna nods in agreement. "Elsa we have good news!Queen Elinor will be stepping in for you so we can see Rapunzel!" A smile formed after hearing something positive. "That's wonderful!" Her sentence was drowned by the howling of wolves. Hiram instantly unsheathed his sword prepared for a spotted them running towards them. "Anna get back to the bridge!" Elsa screamed as Hiram shoved a wolf that lunged at him with his foot. "But i can help!" She said in defiance taking out the dagger while Elsa shot ice spikes at one killing it. "No you need to leave now!" Anna was angry as she turned starting to run when another wolf blocked her path and lept at Anna "NO! ANNA!" Elsa yelled while the wolf had Anna pinned as she tried to reach her dagger which was just inches from her hand. Elsa was defending herself and trying to get to Anna but wolves just kept blocking her from getting to Anna. Hiram was in battle with two wolves,he was watching both carefully and one of them pounced and met the end of Hiram's blade in its chest. Anna had finally grabbed her dagger and thrusted it's blade into the wolf's chest as tears formed in her as seeing as this was her first kill. She got up quickly but a wolf lept at her that moment but fell just as quickly with an arrow to the head by Princess Merida riding on top of a Arendelle horse firing two more arrows with precision killing a wolf about to attack Elsa who was distracted by the Princess's arrival.

Merida who arrived shortly with her mother had taken a palace horse and went off exploring when she heard the 's horse galloped across Elsa's ice bridge and fire two more arrows at two wolves that were pushing Elsa into a corner while Hiram stabbed one that lunged at him. He then sheathed his weapon and went to help up Anna and greet Merida. Merida was already helping Anna "There we go lass up ya get" "Ah! Merida it's so great to see you!" He shook her hand as she nodded her long red unkempt hair waving around. "Aye Hiram tis good to see you too" Merida said in her thick scottish accent while Elsa walked over "Oh Elsa this is Princess Merida of Dunbroch" Elsa nodded her head as the Princess bowed "Thank you for assisting my sister Anna Princess Merida" Merida smiled "Aye lass it was me pleasure those beasts had what was comin' to them" "I do apologize for the circumstances of our meeting-" Elsa started to say "Pfft Ayye don't worry about Queen Elsa,I needed some action anyway after being on a ship for 3 days" They turn toward the bridge and Merida gives Anna the horse she borrowed, as they made there way across the ice bridge they passed Oaken's within minutes they were back at the castle where Kai was waiting for them. "Was your quest successful Your Majesty?" he asked to which Elsa nodded "Well while you were out Queen Elinor arrived and she's waiting for you in the dining hall" Elsa nods "Thank you Kai" She Anna and Merida and Hiram all head there. Elsa opened the door "Ah Queen Elsa! What an honor it is to meet you!" Elinor says as she walks over to greet Elsa shaking her hand "It's nice to meet you too Queen Elinor thank you for accepting my request to stand in while my sister and I visit our cousin in Corona" They sit at the table as Elinor replies "It is my pleasure Your Majesty I always enjoy traveling to new places" across from Elsa and Elinor sat Merida,Hiram and Anna "So Hans was like 'Anna? But she froze your heart' then i come back with is 'the only frozen heart around here is yours' then WHAM! I punch him right in his stupid face and sending him flying into the cold fjord!" Merida and Hiram along with Elsa and Elinor laugh as a snort is heard through the dining and everyone looks at Merida "Merida a princess does not chortle expect if it's within reason" Everybody keeps laughing for a while, when Olaf walks in with Kai who asks Olaf "You don't have a skull?" "I don't have a skull….or bones" Olaf says plainly while he joins the women at the table. "Queen Elinor it is good to see you again" Elinor nodded in respect "Yes it has been quite sometime since your last visit Hiram" Hiram smiled the last time he was in Dun Broch the Queen and King tasked the General in apprehending a dangerous escaped convict with Prince Fitzherbert. It was there he met Princess Merida who taught him to hone his archery skills and by the time they caught the convict Hiram was fast friends with Merida. The mission had lasted about a year. "I do apologize Queen Elinor But once this political issue is done I shall place a request to come and visit you and King Fergus" Elinor nods "I may just request to Queen Rowena and King Philip to send you to Dunbroch to join our military forces!" Hiram nods "It would be an honor to serve Dunbroch and it's people" Anna then asks for the General to tell the story of the convict and how he met Merida the Scottish Princess. "Very well Anna I shall tell you the story" And tell it he did,Hiram talked for about an hour and a half maybe more telling the tale smiling when he was done seeing Elsa and Anna's amazed expressions. He cleared his throat "Well I hope you and Princess Anna are packed because the ship from Corona shall be arriving tomorrow afternoon" Elsa informed that they were already for the trip."I also had Kai tell Kristoff about the departure tomorrow unfortunately for Kristoff his reindeer Sven is unable to travel with us " "Well why not Hiram?" Anna asks "I dont think Reindeer like traveling across the ocean Anna" She nods as Elinor says "Tomorrow that soon?" "Yes Your MAjesty but I promise that I'll travel to Dunbroch as soon as as this issue with The Southern Isles is resolved"

The next day Elsa was giving Elinor suggestions on interacting with the finished her packing while Merida helped her as Kristoff was giving Kai very specific instructions on feeding Sven and Hiram Summerholt was talking with Captain Ellis "Now Captain if anything happens,write to me immediately" The Captain nodded. The morning passed by and a grand Coronian ship was waiting at the dock for Elsa said good-bye to Queen Elinor as Anna gave Merida a hug (the two had become fast friends)Kristoff said goodbye to Sven and gave him an entire carrot "I'll be back home soon buddy" Hiram,Elsa,Anna and Kristoff had came aboard the ship name The minutes of boarding the ship headed for the open sea as Hiram takes of his chest plate,arm and legs braces letting the wind blow through his hair taking a deep breath and smiling before singing

"Home is behind,the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread,

Through Shadow,To the edge of night,

Until the stars are all aligned,

Mist and Shadow,Cloud And shade,

All Shall Fade,All Shall...Fade"

Hours later and miles from _The Iris _Corona was asleep,at least most were. Unfortunately Princess Rapunzel was restless this night ever since Mother Gothel's death Rapunzel has been haunted by nightmares ever since but this dream was was standing at the entrance gate if her palace with her Mother Queen Rowena and her father King Philip,She saw Hiram with her cousins Anna and Elsa,Elsa was wearing a wedding dress made of ice and holding Hiram's hand and Rapunzel smiled ,but something was wrong she couldn't see Eugene anywhere and she noticed everyone's heads were bowed as if in walked towards noticing something shaped like a started to fear the worst,as she got closer she noticed who was inside and tears poured from her eyes seeing her cold dead husband inside.

Gasping Rapunzel sat straight up with sweat soaking her stirred next to as she let out a sigh of relief as her pet Chameleon crawled to her shoulder nudging her affectionately "It-it's alright Pascal..I just had another nightmare" He squealed crawling to the side of her shoulder and falling asleep did the same falling back to sleep holding her later she woke up with the sun shining in her also knew it was late in the morning as she walked to her balcony seeing people out and walked to her dress closet and got her purple Dirndl and put it took one more look outside and saw _The Iris _pulling into port she smiled and rushed out of her room running right into Eugene. "Ow! You really should watch where you're going Blondie" He said as Rapunzel helped him to his feet "Ohh I'm so sorry sweetie,I was just going to the south harbour to greet my cousin!" "I know Blondie i was just about to wake you" Rapunzel smiled and kissed him. "Your the best"

"Raise the sails!Prepare to make port!" The Captain of _The Iris _commanded as it was moments away from the ran to the deck after soon as she was on the deck her eyes went wide in amazement "Wow!Corona looks so beautiful!" Anna says as they walk off the ship,though before Anna reached the ground she tripped on a stub on the Kristoff caught her "Thanks Kristoff!" She kissed him on the cheek You be more careful there Feisty-Pants" Anna smiled. "Hiram and Elsa followed behind them. "Queen Elsa,Princess Anna Welcome to Corona!" The Queen and Princess looked to there left where the voice came from. Elsa stepped towards the Brunette as Elsa asked "Rapunzel?"She smiled and gave Elsa a hug which Elsa returned "It's so good to see you!" Hiram walked up to Eugene and shook his hand "I'm so glad this visit is on more sociable terms then our last encounter" Elsa said "Hey! Come on Elsa your not her only cousin!" Anna says pushing her sister asides playfull hugging Rapunzel."Hey cuz it's so good to see you!" Rapunzel nods returning the hug. "Yea welcome to my home." Hiram walks up to Rapunzel "Princess" Rapunzel also hugged Hiram."Might we start heading towards the Castle?" He asks and she nods "You guys will absolutely love Corona" They head up the winding street towards the large castle.

"So how was the trip coming here?" Eugene asked Hiram as Anna,Elsa, and Rapunzel were behind chatting."It wasn't to bad aside from some rough gusts it was pretty nice" Suddenly Rapunzel jumped in "Oh Hiram before I forget! We received a new shipment of combat dummies as well as gear and of course weapons Dad just needs your signature in order to set them up" Hiram nods "Thank you Rapunzel" Elsa and Anna look at Hiram wondering she was talking about "Oh The Royal family had built an area for my abilities where I can train" "Wow seems pretty cool Hiram" Kristoff says as they walk to the center of village where a little skirmish was taking place between a guard a young boy. Hiram steps in "Is there a problem here Gents?" the boy looks at Hiram "G-g-g-general! Please believe me I didn't steal anything!" "Sir I saw him steal food" The guard replied "How much was it worth?" "30 pieces of silver General" Hiram pulls out 2 gold coins and hands one to the guard and the other to the boy "I'll let this slide son but don't let this happen again Understand?" Hiram says. The boy nods and runs off as Hiram bids the guard a good day. The group finally makes it to the castle when a voice breaks the current silence "Someone stop that prisoner!" Hiram spots a prisoner hopping over the large gate and sprinting towards the village which Hiram chases after the female "STOP!" He shouts as he catches up to her just as she throws a kick and Hiram returns with a left hook to her left rib cage and threw an uppercut hitting her jaw,finally grabbing the lapel of her jacket and knocking her with a knee a knee to the stomach. Hiram takes a hand chain from nearby guards running to them and restrains the prisoner. "Take her away" Hiram orders the guards as Elsa walks up to Hiram "That was….pretty heroic" Hiram smiles "I'm something of a town hero here" Eugene butts in saying "If it me chasing the prisoner I would've had her down faster!" Hiram rolls his eyes as they enter the castle. The two sisters meet the King and Queen then Hiram shows the Queen and Princess there guest rooms "Queen Elsa Princess Anna,please enjoy your stay and welcome to Corona" Hiram says leaving with bow and letting the girls unpack when 15 minutes later a servant knocks on their door. Elsa answers the knock "Yes may I help you?" The servant informs the queen that supper will be ready in 45 minutes and attendance is nods understanding and 45 minutes later the girls head to the dining area where everyone is there "Greetings Queen Elsa and Princess Elsa" King David says which Elsa nods her thanks "Thank you for having us King David" He smiles "Oh it's my pleasure" They starting gathering food on their plates and after eating Rapunzel breaks the silence "Hiram? Will you sing for us?" He smiles at her "Of course princess" He stands up and clears his throat.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leave us standing upon the heights_

_What was before, we see once more_

_Is our kingdom a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune_

_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the back of us yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain borne_

_We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

After he finished the room was meet with applause as he smiled "Bravo General!" Rapunzel says clapping. Dinner came to an end and everyone began to head to bed for the night. Hiram held the door for the Queens and his king,then headed to bed for the night. He bid Queen Elsa goodnight and went to his room.

Early the next morning the castle was still asleep, well except for one. Hiram was always up early practicing in area fitted to his abilities for training. He grunted as he back-flipped while arrows tried to hit him. His commotion had also woken up Elsa. She had been resting peacefully when his grunts had woken her. Hiram has two guards engage him in hand to hand combat next. One guard attacks him with a sword which Hiram catches it and twists the man's arm behind his back and kicking him with a front kick and throws the sword away from him. The next guard punches at Hiram but he blocks it with his right wrist and returns the attack with a front kick knocking out the guard. He smiles "Alright lads I think that's enough for today" Hiram helped up the fallen cleared her throat as Hiram wiped his neck off with a bathing towel "Oh good morning Your Majesty I hope my training didn't wake you" He says. Elsa blushed seeing his very shaped biceps,chest and abs. "Oh no not at all,I was actually out for a walk" Elsa quickly lied. Suddenly a voice broke the awkward silence "That was good General but you still haven't beaten my score!" They look towards the voice and figure jumps from a high beam above them and the woman smiles at Hiram "Cass! Your back!" He exclaimed as she nodded "Yup just got back from Mist Haven to talk with Snow White and Prince Charming and they agreed to our alliance which I'm sure Queen Regina isn't too thrilled about" Hiram chuckled nodding "Oh! Cassandra this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Hiram introduced his best guard to the Queen who nodded in greeting as Cass bowed "Your Majesty" "Please just call me Elsa" Cass shakes her head amusingly "Just like Raps" "Well General I have to report to my Father and the Royals" Hiram nods as a throat is cleared,Elsa and Hiram turned towards the sounds and Kristoff walked in "Oh hey Kristoff!" Elsa says "Elsa-er Your Majesty?I was hoping if i could have a word with you?" He noticed Hiram leaving aas she turned to him. "Of course Kristoff what can I do for you?" "W-well as you know me and Anna are coming up on 2 year anniversary and well I was wondering if I could have your blessing in marrying your sister?" Elsa smiled from cheek to cheek "Kristoff there's no one else better for Anna then you so yes of course I give you my blessing to marry my sister,may i see the rings?" Kristoff turned red in embarrassment "See t-the thing is I don't really have the money for one right now and-" She cut him off by taking his hand and waving her middle and index finger in a circular motion seconds later 2 beautiful blue icy rings appeared in his palm. "I just have one condition Kristoff" He turned "Yes Elsa?" She then smiled "Keep her happy" He nodded. Later that day Hiram had walked back Elsa's room with a bouquet of flowers and knocked on her door "Yes? Oh! General hello!" she said smiling,he returned her smile and handed her the flowers "Oh My! These are wonderful thank you" "Your welcome Your Majesty,I was erm actually wondering if erm,you'd like to join me for dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" He said nervously wishing he was battling Cerberus Hades three headed dog right now. "I'd be delighted to General. Hours later Elsa was in her room with Anna who happened to be asking rapid-fire questions "So what did you say?Is it yes? I bet you said yes!" She giggles,Elsa laughs also "Yes Anna,I said yes" "Oh Elsa I'm so happy for you!" Her sister exclaimed. "Elsa smiled and waved her hand over her ice dress which turned rose red as ironically roses also appeared and wedged themselves neatly in Elsa's french was in awe. Elsa noticed and replied "I want to look my best don't I?". A half hour later Hiram showed up with his black hair combed back and wore a black dress dining suit. "Your Majesty you look beautiful" Elsa blushed and replied "You look ravishing yourself General" Hiram extends his elbow as Elsa loops her arm through it. "So Hiram where are you taking me?" He smiles but doesn't answer,20 minutes later they reach a small looking restaurant called _Bella Notte_ "_Bella Notte_?" Elsa asked as Hiram nodded "It's the most popular restaurant in the Kingdom". A waiter came and took there orders, Hiram ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo while Elsa orders the Linguine. As they ate,they talked and laughed about different things until Hiram noticed a man in the back corner watching him. The man had dark brown and mustache that connected to a scruffy beard. Beneath his right eye there was a small x the mark of a pirate. Elsa noticed Hiram's gaze and asked "Something wrong?" She moved her her in the direction he was looking trying to see what he saw. He smiled "No,of course not" She smiled and placed her hand on top of his then replies "Good". Hiram pays for the meal when Elsa took his hand and lead him back outside in the pitch blackness, Hiram raised his free hand and created a small flame in his right palm as light. "Show-off" Elsa chuckled while Hiram blushed. She was pleased to see him blush never knowing she had that effect on people. "I had a wonderful night Hiram" He agreed "Me too Elsa we should do this again soon" She squeezed his hand lightly but to him it felt getting struck by lightning. They reached the castle and entered quietly as the guards opened the large doors for them, it seemed like the castle was asleep for there was no noise at all. Just before they reached Elsa's room she accidentally slipped on her dress and her arms wrap around Hiram's neck while he caught the rest of her. "Thanks" Hiram nodded and held her upright but she didn't release her soft hold around his neck, Elsa pulled the man closer and pressed her soft tender lips against his kissing him. After a few moments they part both of them blushing. "Well um I-I should head to bed" Elsa begins entering her room watching Hiram smile "Good night Elsa" "Good night Hiram"

She shuts her door and he hears the clicking of the locks and began heading to his room touching his lips softly, unbeknownst to him he was followed back and caught completely off guard as he felt something like a bug bit him on his neck feeling drowsy and exhausted in a second. Unable to call out for help he heard the sound of footsteps hurring towards him and a voice that said "Sorry bout this mate" and without a moment's notice something hard cold and metallic hit him across his jaw knocking him out cold. Hours later in Corona everybody began waking, Elsa had yawned and rose up touching her lips remembering that she had her first kiss last night. A knock was heard and Elsa first thought it was Anna wanting each detail but the voice belonged to Rapunzel instead and she sounded worried. "Elsa? May I come in?" "Of course" Rapunzel entered "What's the matter cousin?" Elsa said seeing the worry and concern on Rapunzel. "Have you seen Hiram this morning?" Elsa shook her head the previous night being the last time she saw him "No why is something wrong?" "Hiram's been missing Elsa! No one knows where he is!" Elsa jumped out "What?! That can't be right we both came back to the castle and he escorted me to my room last night!" Rapunzel placed her hands on her forehead "Well he hasn't been seen since then and the only thing the guards found was this" She held up a small needle like object "Hiram" Was all Elsa said.

END OF STORY 1


End file.
